


If They Only Knew (oh wait they do)

by Danny_The_DinoRawr



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angry! Louis, Basically just a shit load of fluff, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, He only gets mad bc of an Elounor shipper though, Larry kisses, Larry stares, M/M, Pervy! Larry shippers, We're always pervy :'), larry - Freeform, lots of fluff, mega fluff, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_The_DinoRawr/pseuds/Danny_The_DinoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i basically went feels crazed with the acoustic version of Happily that i wrote a oneshot based of myfangirl attack :')</p><p> Imagine One Direction singing an Acoustic version of They Dont Know About Us on a twitcam and Larry do a solo together and they just stare into each others eyes and at the end of the song Louis is like "I cant do this anymore" so he storms over to.harry and grabs him by the coller saying "Kiss me you fool" and kisses him as hard as he can and Harry is just laughing because his boyfriend is such a dork and oh mY GOD IM SORRY THIS WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE TWO LINES LONG AND THEN I COULDNT STOP</p><p>IM SORRY ¡___¡ </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Only Knew (oh wait they do)

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate feed back as this is the first time posting my work properly and i just love you all so yeah.
> 
> Sorry if there are spelling errors. Ive checked it 100 timess but im basically blind sooo :')

Niall presses the button on the top on the laptop and waves at the camera, guitar in hand. He calls over to the other boys who all join him and sit around him, making sure they are still in camera view.

"Hello loves." Louis greets as he continues. "So, we've decided to do a twitcam where, for the first time, you'll hear us sing "they dont know about us" live!" All the boys do stupid cheers and woops before calming down.

"Okay Niall. Start the tune" Zayn stats. Niall genty starts strumming the chords on his guitar, giving Liam the cue to start.

"People say. We shouldnt be together. To young to know about forever, but i say, they dont know what they talk talk talking about"

"Talk Talk Talking about" Niall and Louis gently sing.

"Cause this love, is only getting stronger, so i dont wanna wait any longer." Harry gently sings and looks Louis in the eyes "I just wanna tell the world that your miiiine" he finishes.

All the boys join in on the corus together and do their respected solos, Harry and Louis sharing glaces and smiles the whole way through.  
It gets to one of the final coruses and Harry decides to be bold.

"They dont about the things we do,  
They dont know about the I Love Yous" Harry sings putting his hand on his heart.  
"But i bet you if they only knew, They would just be jealous of us" Louis smirks as he sings and Harry grins back cheekily  
"They dont know about the up all nights" Harry winks.  
"They dont know ive waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right" Louis smiles shyly and nods.

"Baby they dont know about us" They look into each others eyes, smiles as bright and bold as their hearts. Louis' solo comes up and he's nervous as ever but with a small smile and strong voice he looks right into Harrys eyes, never looking away once, and puts his hand to heart.

"They dont know how special you are.  
They dont know what you've done to my heart.  
They can say anything they want,  
Cause they dont know about us" Louis finishes softly, tears in both the boys eyes and the blue eyed boy actually has to look away while Niall sings because its all to much and he just really wants to hold Harry but he cant. And its not fair.

They finish the song strongly, high notes perfectly hit, harmonys perfectly in sync and love in their voices as strong as ever.

Zayn finishes looking at the camera as Niall slowly strums out.

"They dont know about uuuusss."

Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn all say their thanks into the camera, answering questions and having a laugh. Louis spots a bunch of comments saying the song is clearly about Elounor on the screen and he just completly flips because no. Its not.

"Thats it. Im so done." He calls out. The other boys stop talking and stare at Louis confused. Liam opens his mouth first  
"Louis, mate, are you okay?"  
"No! I am most definitaly NOT okay. I am so sick and tired of playing these stupid games. All i want is to hold the love of my life in my arms for the world to see. Kiss them. Hold them. Love them like they truely deaserve.But i cant do that without getting sent a rediculous amount of shit for it" Louis takes a deep breath and sees comments on the screen.

/Louis are you alright?/

/Its heartbreaking/

He even sees one girl, well many girls, comment  
/Its those stupid Larry shippers fault. Louis cant love El in peace!!!/

"Why cant you all see who i am TRUELY in love with?" He asks softly, tears in his eyes. He turns to Harry, who is staring in pure and utter shock, but in his eyes is nothing bit Love and man, that makes Louis feels great. With a boost in confidence, Louis makes a quick beeline for Harry, whos on the other side of the room, and grabs his caller when he gets there, pulling him up.

"Kiss me you fool" Louis smirks and crashes his lips to Harrys. Who is laughing like crazy.

"You're such a dork" He giggles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist while Louis' arms go around Harrys necks. They kiss with all the love and passion they've had to hide the past three years, tears streaming down their faces, smiles as bright as the sun.  
They break apart and rest their foreheads together, laughing stupidly.

"Um... Guys" Niall interjects, smirking. 

Both boys turn to the camera and an "oh shit" falls from Louis' mouth.

"Management is going to murder me when they see this," Louis says in a small voice then just smirks and shrugs his shoulders "Same old shit just a different day i guess"

They boys answer more questions amd Louis and Harry cant help but laugh at all the Larry shippers fangirling.

/I fucking knew it. Fuck you Elounor shippers/

/Yeeeeessss. I KNEW IT/

/Well. Can we get an apologie from all the stupid elouNO shippers who insulted us. Modest to./

Liam looks at one particular comment and laughs histerically.

"Alright. Um. On that bombshell its time to say goodbye." Liam says between giggles. All th boys say goodbye and blow kisses weirdly into the camera before Niall switches it off 

"Why did you end it Li?" Harry asks and Liam just smirks and points at they screen.  
"They were getting far to graphic. And Louis being the dare devil he is wouldve have agreed"  
Both boys look confused at each other before looking at the comment on the screen and laughing loudly. "They get that from you" They say at the same time.

/Can we have a sex tape now? Actually, even better, A live show? ;)/

**Author's Note:**

> This is copyrighted by me i guess
> 
> wrote on January 10th 2014 :)


End file.
